1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device for a magnetic head of a home magnetic recording/ reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic video recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing video signals has a fixed full-width erasing head for erasing signals recorded on a magnetic tape. This magnetic head is usually fixed through a fixing substrate by a fixing screw.
However, use of a screw increases the number of components in the apparatus and at the same time needs the fabrication step of screw clamp, resulting in a drawback of an increased production cost. Attention has not heretofore been paid to reduction of the number of components and reduction of the production cost. As an apparatus of this kind, a related apparatus is described in JP-A-58-164015, for example.